ForgetMeNot
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: He gave the flower to this certain girl before leaving to join Tantalus. She would have never accepted it if she had known that he was leaving her. Up until now she never forgets him and now, she meets him again. Will this turn out well? BlankXO.C
1. The Flee

**I really have no idea of writing this,,,and I know I'm not as good as the others...  
****But I do hope you would read, anyone...?**

Part 1: The Flee

"_Blank! Where are you going?" the girl called for him as she rushed up to him._

"_Tiara, you're as loud as usual..." the boy complained._

"_Well, you're making me..." the girl replied in an annoyed tone._

_Blank smiled at the sulking girl. Tiara looked away, puffing her cheeks. Her dark scarlet hair was unusually tied in twin pony tails that day._

"_I'm not going anywhere, don't worry," her assured her._

"_Really?" she asked._

"_Of course! I promise!" the boy said, grinning._

_Tiara was still in doubt. She didn't know that Blank was secretly trying to join Tantalus. If she had known, she would be stopping him from the start. She gazed into Blank's crimson red eyes._

"_Here," Blank said, holding out a blue flower._

"_Huh? Is this a forget-me-not flower?" Tiara asked, taking the flower into her hand._

"_Yep! I secretly took it from my mother's garden," he whispered to her._

"_What'll you do if she finds out?" Tiara asked, watching him walk away._

"_I'll just tell her that I had no idea," he said, turning to her with his hands on the back of his head and a grin on his fast._

* * *

(Tiara's POV)

I woke up with my eyes wide open as if I was really shocked of something. I got out of bed and made it. I went to the bathroom after that and soon, I was in my maid attire as usual. That day was an important day to all, Princess Garnet's birthday.

"I must make sure Her Highness id ready," I reminded myself.

I quickly headed to Princess Garnet's Chamber. When I arrived, I saw her sleeping on her chair by the window. I walked up to her. She suddenly woke up and looked out through the window.

"Princess, it is almost time..." I told her.

"Yes," she replied gloomily as usual.

"Do you have something on your mind?" I asked, concerned.

She was always looking as if she had a big burden placed on her, apart from her quite childish mother that is. She looked as if she was looking for something that had been missing for quite some time.

"No, it's nothing. They say that a band from Linbulm will be performing tonight," the Princess said.

"Yes, that is right...why is that, Your Highness?" I asked, not guessing at all of what she was planning.

"I wish to sneak into their ship. I want to go see Uncle Cid regarding my mother..." the Princess expressed.

"I see...but...how will you do it?" I asked, forgetting that she was well-trained.

"I have my way," she said, turning to face me, "Will you assist me?"

"I..." I looked at her and sighed.

She held my hands in hers. I smiled to her and said, "I will do anything in my capable hands to help you, my Princess."

* * *

(Normal POV)

Tiara followed Princess Garnet to the balcony of where they are to watch the performance. Queen Brahne was already on her seat. Tiara bowed to the Queen.

"You're almost late, Garnet," she said to her daughter.

"My apology, Mother..." Garnet replied.

Steiner and Beatrix were on each side of the balcony. The Captain of the Knight of Pluto saw how sad the Princess looked. He raised his swords and faced it down as a sign for the orchestra to start. He smiled proudly to himself as if the Princess was excited, but no. She was still gloomy as usual. Tiara sighed to her and she smiled vaguely to Tiara.

The lights on the stage of the ship turned on. A man dressed like a noble with a mask on his face walked out to the bridge of the ship and bowed to us. "Ladies and gentleman!" he shouted, his arms opened wide. "Tonight's performance is one that takes place long, long ago…"

"We'll have to head out soon, Princess," Tiara whispered to Garnet, earning a nod from her.

The man then announced, "And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, Your Highness, Princess Garnet, noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents _I Want To Be Your Canary!"_

(Tiara's POV)

"Tantalus?" I was stunned by the title of the band.

I froze for a second or two. I watched as three boys came onstage to pretend as if they are fighting King Leo, the man dressed like a noble just now. My eyes were locked on one of them, a red haired boy with his headband covering his eyes.

"Let's go..." the Princess whispered to me.

I nodded and excused myself. I went to the Princess' chamber and waited for her. A few minutes later, she came in.

"Now, let's get change," she said to me.

I nodded and helped her into her clothes. She wore an orange tight-in with a hood. She put on a white blouse inside it. I chose and ordinary red dress with the skirt going down only to my knees. I wore my regular black boots to cover the other parts of my legs.

"Let's head out soon enough," I told the Princess and she nodded to me.

The Princess put on her hood as she did not want anyone to recognise her. I remained to not cover my face as no one did recognise me that much.

"Let's go!" she said to me.

We rushed out of the chamber. I followed the Princess from behind. When she reached the stairs a blonde boy in a Knight of Pluto uniform stopped her and almost tripped into her.

"Umm...Would you please let us pass?" the Princess asked politely.

The boy examined her face.

"Let's see..." he mumbled.

"Is there something on my face?" the Princess asked.

I was sweat dropping at that time, hoping that we were not caught.

"Oh no. You see... I just thought maybe you were the one I'd been waiting for all this time," he said so suddenly.

I wondered how many girls had fallen for _that _line! I started to get annoyed. If I was the Princess, I would have knocked him dead by now!

"Excuse me? You were waiting for me?" she asked the boy or knight or whatever.

"Yeah! I've dreamt of meeting you here ever since I was born!" he exclaimed shamelessly.

"Hold it, lover boy!" I suddenly spoke up.

I went to the Princess' side.

"Do you mock me?" the Princess asked him.

"No, of course, not..." he drawled.

"Then, I shall take my leave of you!"

I smiled when the Princess said that. The boy's expression changed into a sad one. We were about to pass but he stopped her again.

"Just a sec!" he said.

Did he finally realise that the hooded girl beside me was the Princess? I gulped nervously.

"Haven't we met before?" he asked her, earning a growl form me.

"NO, I don't know you..." Princess Garnet said sternly.

The boy started to circle the Princess. She was growing annoyed and worried at the same time.

"Maybe you're right... I'd never let someone as pretty as you get away," he said to her.

"You should get away before I strangle you to death," I mumbled.

Another knight popped in by the stairs.

"Hey, what's goin' on, Zidane?" he asked.

"I..." the Princess stuttered, "I must go!"

She rushed down the stairs, pushing her way through the fat knight. He fell onto the stairs and I half giggled at him.

"Who the heck was that?" the fat one asked.

"Get up, Blank! That was Princess Garnet!" Zidane said to him.

He jumped over his comrade and rushed up to catch up with the Princess. When I heard that Zidane called the fat one 'Blank'...I thought of the Blank from my childhood.

"Are you serious?" Blank asked as he followed Zidane.

"Blank..." I muttered.


	2. Crashed!

**I managed a second chapter...phew.  
****I'm now studying in a university and so it'll be a busy year...**

**but then again, I will find time to update!**

Part 2: Crashed!

(Tiara's POV)

I stared at the person on the stairs. He got up and rushed to catch up with the one he called 'Zidane'. I stood there for a few seconds before rushing down the stairs.

"Where could they be…" I mumbled to myself.

I saw a figure at the stairs near the lake. I assumed it was Blank. So, I went up to him but when I was about to call him, Steiner came rushing up to him. I didn't hear what he was throwing a fit about. The knight got up and ran away. Then, he turned to me.

"You!" he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"What?" I shot at him.

"You were with Her Highness just now! Where is she?" he asked in a shout.

"Ugh…as if I know…" I replied coldly, covering the fact that I knew Princes Garnet's plan.

Steiner huffed and fumed. But, he refrained from shouting at me. Maybe because I'm a woman? He then rushed to the direction where the knight had gone too. I found that now was the chance to find the entrance to the ship and meet Princess there. I'm sure that 'Zidane' would lead her there.

* * *

I managed to sneak in. I was in the pathway to many doors. No one noticed me until Steiner came to view. I heard voices from the room beside me. So, Steiner quickly assumed one of it was the Princess'.

"Princess?" he called, knocking on the door.

He grew impatient and so, he just barged in. I followed him after awhile. He looked around and spotted another door. He went in immediately after calling Princess. I was growing annoyed but I followed him into the room. One of the knights followed after awhile. I assumed it was Blank because of the familiar voice. We spotted a hole in the middle of the room.

"The Princess must be down there!" Steiner exclaimed.

"I-I'll go first, sir!" the knight volunteered.

He jumped into the hole and got instantly stuck in it. Steiner waited for awhile. I rolled my eyes as I knew that knight was lying.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" he shouted, jumping angrily.

"Captain, sir! I'm stuck, sir!" he exclaimed.

"Grr! Blast it!" Steiner huffed and exited the room.

The knight looked to his back and only saw me. I rolled my eyes again.

"He bought it!" I heard him muttered.

"So, like…can I jump in now?" I asked.

"Huh?" the knight jumped backup and observed me.

I looked down, avoiding eye contact with him. I hoped he didn't realize that I am Tiara if he's Blank that is.

"You're the one who tagged along with Her Highness just now," he said.

"Yes, I'm her trusted companion…" I replied, proud of my title.

"Okay…then, you can follow me but if you betray us, we'll kill you…" he warned.

"Okay, okay," I replied, holding up my hand as if I surrendered.

He jumped down and I followed. We were in the engine room. All I did was follow him until we came to the stairs. He told me to go up first and so I did. Then, he went up. We entered the room in front of us together. The Princess was about to go out at that time. Steiner was there too.

"You needn't worry, Your Highness!" the knight said to her.

"Good work! This will be remembered as the Pluto Knights' finest hour!" Steiner said, proud.

"Sorry, it won't," I said, smiling to the Princess.

"Just relax, Princess. We'll get you outta here," the knight said.

"WHAT? You're not one of my knights!" Steiner exclaimed.

The three said, "You can just leave the Princess to us!"

They started to fight Steiner. Princess Garnet stayed with me. My eyes were glued on the one dressed in the knight uniform. Princess Garnet stayed close to me as if someone might swipe her away.

"No need to worry, they will get you to Linbulm," I whispered to her.

We both watched as the boys dodged each of Steiner's attack. Steiner aimed his sword at Zidane but the boy jumped away. He tried to hit the creepy faced one, but he got hit instead by the knight.

"I will not give up!" Steiner exclaimed.

He aimed his attack at the knight and his armor broke. Oglops scattered in the room. Steiner started to run around.

"I hate oglops!" he screamed.

Creepy faced and Blank ran around too. I watched them, full of glee. Zidane came up to the Princess and asked her to follow him. He turned to me and I nodded as an agreement. The two rushed to another room deeper inside the ship. Creepy faced followed after awhile along with Steiner.

"Hey," Blank suddenly said.

"Hm?" I turned to him, confused.

"Help me out, will ya? I have to clean up this mess," he demanded.

I sighed and went up to him. I started to collect the oglops too. They were slippery but fun to be held. Blank didn't seem to like it though. He really looked familiar to my childhood Blank.

"What?" he snapped when he noticed I was looking at him.

"Nothing…" I replied.

We soon got rid of all the oglops. The ship started to move and I almost lost my balance. Blank got hold of my arm before my head meets the ground.

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

I suddenly heard a big explosion outside and so I rushed out of the ship to where the stage was. Princess Garnet was busy convincing Steiner that he should turn around. I saw the bomb behind him grew as they all blocked Steiner's attack.

"You should really turn around, Steiner," I mumbled.

I went to Princess Garnet's side. She looked at me with a worried face. I nodded as a sign I understood her. The bomb grew bigger and bigger. Soon….KABOOM!

It exploded. I held Princess' hand as we held onto a large arrow in front of us. Prima Vista managed to stand up and flew away. I highly doubted that we would reach Linbulm.

"We're gonna crash!" a voice echoed in the ship.

I looked at the Princess. She was struggling to keep hold onto the arrow. Her hands soon slipped and she fell down along with a kid in blue costumes.

"Princess!" I called out.

Steiner suddenly and valiantly jumped down to go after her. My right hand was keeping a tight grip onto the arrow. But, I can never abandon my Princess. I closed my eyes and let go of the arrow too. I braced myself for what I would hit.

"Whoa! She jumped!" I heard a voice shouted.

* * *

I opened my eyes only to find myself in the woods. I assumed it was the Evil Forest. Princess Garnet and the boy were there too. She was tending the boy as he looked scared.

"Oh, Tiara," she said to me.

"Yes?" I replied, still in blur.

"This is Vivi. He knows where we are," she said to me.

"Nice to meet you," Vivi said.

"I'm Tiara," I said to him, patting his head.

"Let's find a way out of here…" I said.

The two nodded. We stuck close to each other and helped each other whenever we encountered monsters. I just hoped we would reach the crashed ship soon enough.

**There you have it! Part two...  
****I hope there will be more review!  
****Sorry if it's not that good.**  
**Suggestions, critiques welcomed!**


	3. Forgotten

**here we are, the third chap! have a test tomorrow yet I don't have any worries about it. Not that I'm confident I can answer it...  
****I just felt as if I could...ANYWAY, R & R...okay?**

Part 3: Forgotten

(Normal POV)

Tiara, Garnet and Vivi followed the path that they assumed that would lead to the crashed ship. A monster suddenly stooped them. It started to charge at them. The three backed away and started to run. Tiara watched Princess Garnet's and Vivi's back.

"WHOAA!" Vivi suddenly tripped and fell.

"Are you okay?" Garnet asked, helping him up.

Tiara turned around to search for the monster. Vivi and Garnet did the same.

"I-Is it still coming?" Vivi asked, fixing his hat.

"Princess!" Steiner called.

"Uh oh…here comes the loud mouth," Tiara mumbled, looking down.

Vivi backed away and she went to the front a bit. A shadow suddenly formed under Garnet. Vivi tried to warn her but it was too late. The monster trapped her in its vines. Tiara got her axe out. Vivi backed away even more. Zidane suddenly popped out.

"S-She's in trouble…" the small mage stuttered.

"What the hell is that?" Zidane exclaimed.

He went up to where Steiner and Tiara were.

"Release the Princess at once!" Steiner shouted.

"Yeah, like it's gonna really listen to you," Zidane said to him.

"Agreed!" Tiara said.

The three started to fight it. Zidane was in tranced and Steiner explained the trance. Tiara tried to the vines that encaged the Princess but to no avail. Soon, the monster fled with Garnet. It came back and captured Vivi next.

"Vivi, cast your fire magic!" Tiara shouted to the mage.

Vivi casted at times and Zidane, Tiara as well as Steiner fought the monster. It soon died. Vivi got out of the monster's vines.

"Are you okay?" Tiara asked, concerned.

"Yeah…I think so…" Vivi repleid.

The monster suddenly spurted out green gas. Tiara asn Zidane managed to dodge but Vivi and steiner were hit. They fell unconscious. Zidane looked at Tiara who was looking at him.

"Do you mind carrying Vivi?" he asked.

"Not at all. He looks quite light. Can you really carry him?" she replied, glancing at Steiner.

"Maybe…I'll just have to…" Zidane sighed.

* * *

(Tiara's POV)

I stood beside Blank as he helped Vivi onto the bed.

"You guys are lucky. If it weren't for Zidane, you'd both be dead," he said to Vivi.

I felt a little dissatisfied that he didn't say my name and that Zidane got all the credit. But, maybe it was because he didn't know me. He explained that some of the monsters in the forest reproduced by planting seeds in other animals. I knew that too.

"Ugh…A-Am I gonna die?" Vivi asked.

I giggled at his question and Blank half smiled.

"No. You're gonna be fine. Here, drink this. It'll remove all the seeds in your body," the boy replied, helping Vivi to finish the antidote he made himself.

I wondered how Steiner was doing, but that was not my concern. My concern was how the Princess was doing. Was she alright? Did the monster kill her? Or did it do the same as what it did to Vivi and Steiner?

"Hey," Blank snapped me from my thought.

"Y-Yes?" I replied, turning to him.

"Do I know you?" he asked, observing my face.

I was stunned by his question. What should I tell him? Yes? No? I mean, maybe he really forgot about me. Then again, he promised me that he would never forget. He examined my face, causing me to back away a bit. I looked at his face. It was tattered and sewed. I wondered what happened to him over the years.

"I guess not…" he muttered.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"I don't think I know you…" he said.

"Oh," I replied, a little disappointed.

I watched as Blank left me and Vivi. I sighed sadly as he didn't remember who I was. Did he pretend to not remember? I can't say. His face looked serious. I sat on the floor, beside Vivi's bed. I covered my face with my knees and suddenly, my tears won't stop coming out.

* * *

"_Blank! Blank!" five-year-old Tiara called as she rushed up to him._

_Blank turned to her. She jumped into his arms and he held her tight. He could feel that she was trembling and sobbing hard. He knew something was wrong._

"_What's the matter?" he asked._

"_My cat ran away…" she sobbed, still hugging Blank._

"_We'll get a new one then," he suggested._

"_No! I want Mr Whiskers," she replied, letting go of him._

_She looked at Blank with her teary eyes. He blinked at her._

"_Mr Whiskers forgot that I am his Mistress…" she sobbed again._

"_He's getting old," Blank stated, sighing._

"_No! He wants to forget! That's why he ran away!" she stated sadly and angrily._

_Blank didn't know which state she was in. Was she angry or was she sad? He couldn't really guess. She rested her head on his chest, holding onto his shirt. The boy let her do what she wanted._

"_Blank…will you forget me someday?" she suddenly asked._

_Blank felt awkward as the girl who asked him was two years younger than him. He looked at her who was still busy sobbing._

"_Who would forget such a spoilt girl," he replied, smiling._

"_Hey!" Tiara suddenly glared at him, puffing her cheeks._

"_Heh…" he chuckled._

_Blank kissed Tiara's forehead, patting her head after that._

"_I promise you, I won't forget you…even after we're separated," he swore._

* * *

At that time, I didn't know he was trying to join the Tantalus. After I knew, I cried every night, regretting that I didn't stop him from going. His parents were more concerned about me than him as they were sure that he could take care of himself. Blank was the only friend I had at that time. It was as if I lost my hope and strength to keep on living when he left. That was why we moved to Alexandria, where I met Princess Garnet and became her best friend.

"Hey, Tiara," Zidane woke me up from my thoughts.

"Oh, hi there! Where've you been?" I asked.

"I went to talk with the Boss about Garnet," he replied.

"Oh! Are you going to rescue her? I was thinking the same thing," I exclaimed.

"Yeah. I want to get Vivi and old Rusty. Wanna join?" Zidane asked me.

"I'd love to," I nodded, forcing a smile.

We gathered up and walked out of the ship. Before we did, Blank stopped us. He gave Zidane a bottle of the medicine he made Vivi and Steiner drink. It was for the Princess.

"Let's go!" Zidane said.

"Right!" the three of us repleid.

Blank suddenly held my wrist when I was about to exit the ship. I turned to look at him.

"You probably shouldn't go. It's dangerous," he advised.

"I already faced many hardships in life. This is nothing compared to those," I replied sternly.

"But, I'm worried…" he mumbled.

"Huh?" I was barely able to understand what he said.

"Fine…just be careful," he said, letting go of my hand.

I nodded and rushed to catch up with the group.

* * *

(Blank's POV)

What an idiot I was. Of course, I knew her. But, I was in doubt since she didn't answer my question. At first glance, I already knew that she was the spoilt Tiara that I knew back then. I wanted to tell her so that I could hold her like I used to when we were children. But, those doubts kept on bothering me.

"Tch! I have to go there too!" I shouted to myself as I entered the ship to find Boss.


	4. Separated Again

**Been busy, sorry...laptop got jammed too. I'm borrowing my mother's now...but don't worry, I won't be updating any slower...**

Part 4: Separated Again

Tiara, Zidane, Vivi and Steiner finally reached an entrance to where they thought they were to head to rescue the Princess. They entered the entrance and in there, they saw a giant flower. Behind it was the Princess.

"There she is!" Vivi exclaimed.

"Princess!" Steiner called.

Zidane and Tiara got ready to fight. Steiner glared at Zidane.

"You stay out of this! Alexandria would be disgraced if a mere bandit should rescue the Princess," he said to Zidane.

Tiara rolled her eyes, annoyed at Steiner's behaviour.

"You think you can handle him on your own?" Zidane asked him.

Steiner was speechless. Tiara nodded at Zidane's question.

"Let's get him, Vivi, Tiara!" Zidane said.

He jumped up and landed a slash onto one of the vines. Tiara chopped the same vine and it fell off. Vivi burned the flower, causing it to rage. It casted thunder onto Tiara but the girl jumped away in the nick of time. But, she was then wiped by the flower's vine and fell hard onto the ground. Steiner asked Vivi to cast fire onto his sword and he dealt some damages onto the flower.

"Tiara, are you alright?" Zidane asked her.

"Don't bother about me," she replied, getting up.

She took out a potion and drank it. When she was back up her feet, she was surprised to see Blank in front of her.

"Whew, I'm glad I made it on time," he said.

He turned to Tiara who was still in shock of his appearance.

"Step aside, I'll take care of this," he said to her.

Tiara could sense the sternness in his tone yet she didn't bother and she kept on fighting as well. With Vivi's help, Steiner kept on dealing damage on the flower with his fire sword. Blank helped out and dealt combo damages with Zidane. Tiara acted as a decoy, making the flower pay attention only to her so that the others could kill it. One last fire strike from Vivi and the gigantic flower was dead.

"Go get the Princess, Steiner," Tiara ordered.

The two rushed to their Princess' side. Steiner picked her up.

"Princess! Please get a hold of yourself!" he shouted.

"Shouting won't get you anywhere," Tiara scolded the knight.

"Zidane, give her the stuff," Blank said.

Tiara helped Zidane giving the Princess her medicine. Steiner told the Princess to drink it all in his pleading tone. Tiara stared at Blank but the boy ignored her.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Vivi asked.

Suddenly the ground shook. Tiara had a bad feeling about this. She gripped her axe tighter.

"Oh, man! What now?!" Blank groaned.

Many smaller flowers popped around them. Tiara assumed it was the gigantic flower's minions.

"Sheez! We're gonna be surrounded!" Blank exclaimed.

"Let's get outta here!" Zidane suggested.

He gestured everyone to a free hole where none the flowers were. Steiner was first to exit and then, Vivi. Tiara was forced out by Zidane. Blank rushed out followed by him. They started to run as fast as they could, avoiding all the flowers' attacks. As they were running, Tiara kept on staring at Blank.

"Something on my face?" the boy suddenly asked.

"Uh, no…" Tiara stuttered, looking to the front.

Zidane suddenly stopped and Blank went after him. Zidane stated that the entire forest was coming after them. Tiara soon stopped and turned to the two. She heard Zidane telling Blank to take care of everyone. She didn't know why but her heart felt that she would lose something. Zidane ran passed her. The girl looked up and stared at Blank who was starring back at her. Tiara didn't do anything as Blank passed her. She started to catch up with them after realising that the flowers were gaining up on them.

"Why am I feeling uneasy…" she mumbled, looking up at the boy in front of her.

The flowers caught up with them and almost grabbed Zidane. Lucky for him Blank pushed him out of the way and got caught instead. Tiara and Zidane watched him struggle but failed to do so. He threw the map with hope that Zidane would catch it and so the monkey-tailed boy rushed to catch the map. Tiara widened her eyes at the scene in front of her.

"Tiara!" she heard Vivi called.

The girl snapped and her tears started to fall. She soon rushed to where the others are and exited the Evil Forest. The group watched as the forest was petrified. Of course, that would include Blank. Steiner went to set a campfire. Vivi and Tiara watched as Zidane knocked on the vines.

"Dammit! That idiot!" he shouted, falling to his knees, "Blank…"

(Tiara's POV)

Zidane left along with Vivi and joined Steiner. They waited for the Princess to wake up. I stood in front of the petrified vines, hoping that Blank would cut through it with his sword and came out smiling happily at me, but I knew it was impossible. Blank was petrified along with the forest. I knew that fact but I just could not accept it. After a brief meeting, we were separated again. How cruel could fate be?!

"Blank…" I sobbed.

I ignored the sound of Steiner tongue fighting with Zidane as Vivi listened. Garnet stopped them and the four soon took a rest. Zidane could not sleep and so, he went to where I was.

"Hey…" I greeted him.

"Hey…you seemed tired. Why not rest?" Zidane said to me.

"I can't…I want to stay here. I can't even sleep after that event…" I told him, looking at the vines.

The Princess approached us. I bowed to her and she nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Zidane asked, concerned.

"Good…thanks to the medicine you gave me," she replied.

I listened to their conversation. To me, they seemed to fit each other. Zidane told Garnet Balnk's name. The Princess suggested that we go and help him but Zidane said we could not do anything for him for the time being. So, do we have to wait for a miracle? I wondered sadly. Zidane thought positively and reassured the both of us that there would be a way to cure him. He told us about the cavern to the south of here, referring to the map he got.

"Everything's gonna be alright! Trust me!" Zidane said confidently.

I smiled to them and followed them to the campsite.

(Normal POV)

After getting some lessons from a Kupo, the group moved forward and searched for the cavern that Zidane mentioned in the map. It was an Ice Cavern. Vivi told them that his late grandfather used to tell him about the cavern. After listening, the group entered the cavern with Garnet wondering how it looked like, Zidane, Steiner and Vivi trailing behind her and also, Tiara thinking hard about how to save Blank.

**How was it? Please consider reviewing my fellow readers, so that I can continue the next chapter which is almost done!**


	5. Dagger

**Been a while, ne? I've been busy...no, not really. I just don't know what to name this chapter...so, yeah...enjoy!**

Part 5: Dagger

The group soon arrived at the entrance of the mentioned cavern. Cold wind flew out of it and the inside was occupied with nothing but ice: the floor, the walls, even the flowers were icy cold.

"This must be the cavern…" Zidane said, eyeing it.

"Have you heard of the Ice Cavern?" Vivi asked the others.

"Sure…Is this the place?" Zidane asked the mage.

"I think so…It's supposed to be near the Evil Forest," Vivi explained.

Tiara nodded and looked at the cavern. Her thoughts about Blank still flashed in her mind once in awhile but she had to ignore that. Her top priority was to get the Princess to Linbulm. Garnet told the others that she read about the cavern once before. Vivi told the group how his Grandfather told him that the cavern takes the travellers on top of the Mist. He mentioned that his Grandfather used to teach him a lot of things but he was dead already. Tiara patted his shoulder to comfort him.

"Well, why don't we go inside?" Zidane said.

The others nodded and they all entered the cavern. Garnet and Tiara were both amazed by the beauty of it.

"Oh…! What a beautiful place!" Garnet exclaimed in awe, looking around, "Seeing the actual cavern is so much better than reading about it!"

Tiara smiled at the girl, knowing how excited she was. Garnet looked around, observing and fidgeting all the plants she saw. Tiara eyed some white flowers in front of her. Her thoughts were shattered when she heard Steiner throwing a fit and pleading the Princess to stop touching everything. Tiara rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Steiner. It's not gonna hurt her," Tiara said sternly.

"Can we get moving? I'm freezing here," Zidane suddenly said.

Tiara noticed that he was shivering a bit. She then realised that she was cold too. All of them ignored the cold air and started to move in deeper, thinking that the exit might not be too far. They sometimes encountered monsters and of course, all of them fought well to protect each other. As they moved in deeper, the wind that was blowing grew stronger and colder, stinging each of the group's skins. When they were almost to the exit, Vivi fell to the side and Tiara found out that he was asleep. Steiner tried to wake him up but he was getting sleepy too. He soon fell asleep out of the coldness beside Vivi. Tiara noticed that her Princess was falling asleep too. She called for Zidane but suddenly yawned, feeling sleepy too. She tried to fight her sleepiness but the air was soothing her and coaxing her to go to sleep. After trying to wake Garnet up, Zidane soon fell asleep too as the air was as if forcing them all to sleep.

* * *

"What's that sound?" Zidane mumbled as he was awaken by a ringing sound.

He looked up and saw Tiara. She was up too and was listening to the sound as well. She turned to Zidane and pointed to the entrance in front of them. The two sat still and listened again. They turned and nodded to each other. Still in cold, they struggled to where they heard the sound.

"Why didn't you fall asleep?" a voice startled the two.

"You should be dead by now..."

Zidane jumped as Tiara looked around to find the owner of the voice. A mage jumped down in front of them. He had a pair of blue wings and was wearing a brown-like cloak. His eyes gleamed of evil and he was holding a bell in his hand.

"Are you the one causing the blizzard?" Zidane asked.

Before the mage could even answer, Tiara blamed him already.

"You were the one who put us to sleep!" she pointed an accusing finger at him, taking out her axe.

"Hee hee hee...That's right! I am Black Waltz No. 1…" the mage replied, ringing his bell.

Zidane jumped back and stood beside Tiara. They both got into their combat posture and got ready for what to come. The Black Waltz rang his bell and summoned the Ice Giant, Sealion. The Sealion had soft blue scales, a long tail and a pair of wings which also looked like its hands. Zidane and Tiara stood back-to-back, holding onto their weapons.

"You threw off that mage and I'll cut down that giant," Tiara whispered to him.

"Okay!" Zidane nodded.

They split up- Zidane went to the right side of the mage and Tiara aimed for the left side of the giant. They both started to attack. The Black Waltz tried to cast Blizzard onto Tiara but Zidane was able to distract him, failing the cast. The giant swiped Zidane with its tail and the boy fell hard onto the ice floor. Tiara aimed for its abdomen and successfully landed a hard blow. She wasn't able to deal more damage as a blizzard caught her.

"Tiara!" Zidane called but was glad when she broke through the blizzard.

She drank some potion as she felt her energy draining. She was then swiped by the Sealion's wing and toppled down. She held her axe tight as a support to stand up straight. The mage casted another blizzard but she was able to evade it in the nick of time. Tiara jumped up, aiming for the Sealion's head.

"No you don't!" the Black Waltz shouted, casting another blizzard onto her.

"Your opponent is me!" Zidane said, dashing towards the mage.

He stabbed him hard before the spell was finished. Tiara finished the Sealion by cutting its head off. The two panted after the hard battle.

_You've defeated No. 1! But No. 2 and No. 3 will reclaim the Princess!_

The two searched around for the voice.

"Who's there?" Zidane demanded.

"Let's go back and check on them," Tiara interrupted.

Zidane nodded. The two rushed back to where the other three collapsed. When they got there, Steiner and Vivi were up and stretching their bodies. Garnet was dusting off her clothes. She was the first to see the two.

"Zidane, Tiara!" she called.

"Here, there. Everybody okay?" Zidane asked.

"You! What just happened?!" Steiner demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Zidane.

"It was no big deal," Zidane replied.

Tiara nodded, thinking that if she told the truth, Steiner would throw a fit. Steiner protested, saying that Zidane was hiding something. Zidane implied that nothing happened. Tiara shook her head at Steiner.

"You...didn't touch the Princess did you?" he remarked.

Tiara fumed at his question. She was going to shout at Steiner but Zidane put a hand in front of her, halting her actions. She looked at the tailed boy.

"Just what are you accusing me of?" he asked Steiner.

"Steiner, he said nothing happened. Why are you being so rude?" Garnet spoke.

"...My apologies, Princess," Steiner's body slanted a bit.

Tiara heaved a sigh of relief. She was glad that the Princess stopped Steiner before she had to burst. They took the path that Zidane and Tiara took just now. The path after that was a long windy road up to an exit. Light can be seen through it very clearly. There was a waterfall and it was circled by the road to the exit they had seen. So, when they came to the flow of water that created the waterfall, they had to hop over it. Tiara helped Garnet and Vivi over it. They exited the cavern.

Garnet brought her hands together and looked around. "We made it through the Mist! Oh the sun feels great!"

Tiara agreed. Vivi bounced happily. Zidane looked around too and noticed a village way down the mountain they were in.

"Look, there's a village," he said, pointing out to it.

Everyone stretched their necks to see it. Indeed there was one – a small, remote and peaceful village. Tiara never thought that there was one around there.

"I think I've been there before..." Zidane stated.

"It sounds like you've been everywhere, Zidane," the Princess replied as Tiara nodded after her.

Garnet also added that the other worlds she had visited were all in books. She suggested that they go to the village since Zidane might have visited it. Tiara thought it was dangerous to go there as she had doubts in her mind. Garnet started to go down the path.

Zidane thought for awhile before calling for her. "Wait. Hold it."

Tiara was confused. "What's up?"

"You're a Princess!" he exclaimed. "You can't just go rushing in there!"

Tiara thought for awhile with her right hand at her chin. "He has a point...Your Highness..."

"People are looking for you. You need a new identity," the tailed boy suggested.

Steiner threw a fit and pushed Zidane. He lost balance as he listened to the knight's rambling, saying that Garnet should not be sneaking around and also, adding that they would be going back to the castle. He even warned Zidane to leave her alone. Luckily, he was back to his feet. Amidst those ramblings, Zidane's dagger fell from its sheath. Garnet picked it up. She turned to Tiara who nodded as a sign that what Zidane suggested was necessary.

"And you! Address her as "Princess" from now on, you silly peasant!" Steiner continued.

"Damn it, Rusty! Why don't you just shut up?" Zidane replied the ramblings. "Who do you think you are? I don't take orders from a stuck-up jerk like you!"

"He has got a point there. Let's see what the Princess thinks," Tiara said, shutting both of them up.

"You guys!" Vivi called.

"Tiara and Vivi are right. Stop it, you two!" she half begged.

Then, she turned to Steiner and told him that she did not intend to return to the castle. Tiara nodded after her as always.

"...And I do see Zidane's point. I need a new name..." she nodded, turning to Zidane. Holding up the dagger, she asked, "Zidane...what is this called?"

"That? That's a dagger. All knives of that length are called daggers." He continued his explanation until Garnet stopped him.

"Oh, okay...I understand now."

"What are you planning, Your Grace?" Tiara asked, furrowing her brow.

"So, this is called a "dagger"..." she held it up again.

"Princess! It's a weapon! Be careful!" Steiner half panicked.

"I've decided! From now on, my name is...Dagger." she announced with a smile. "What do you think, Zidane, Tiara?"

"Greet, Dagger. Now, let's work on your speech..." the boy nodded.

He tried to teach her but in the end, she still had her royal accent in her speech. They kept on trying for several minutes before proceeding down the path to the village.


	6. Dreams of Him

**Part 6! I'll be going off from the real plot soon enough! Once they get to Linbulm!**

Part 6: Dreams of Him

(Tiara's POV)

We arrived at the village and it seemed like a peaceful one. There were children running around happily. It was a quite small village as the inn was right on our right side just as we entered. On our left was where the weaponry shop stood. There was a windmill and what seemed to be a farm.

"Gee whiz, a windmill!" Vivi exclaimed, rushing up the path to it.

He stopped when Zidane called for him. "Vivi, the inn is this way!"

I leaned closer to Dagger. "He seemed to know this place quite well…" I whispered and she nodded.

The boy pouted a bit, stating his wish to go see the windmill. Zidane suggested that they should get some rest first. I agreed with him. After all, I was really tired after beating up that sealion. It was really my luck winning against it because it was not in my league. Zidane turned to Dagger and me.

He said, "We also need to decide what to do next."

The two of us nodded. He led the way into the inn. The inn keeper was snoozing off and it actually irritated me to see such scene. Zidane went up to wake him up. Dagger read my expression as he was doing that. She knew that I hate it when someone is lazing around. Even at the castle, I would actually scold those people. I had the authority to do so as I am also a high ranking knight like Steiner and Beatrix, apart from being the Princess' maid.

"Hey…I know she's cute but it's rude of you to stare," I heard Zidane said.

Did he catch the innkeeper staring at Dagger? I thought he was staring at Vivi. I might have been wrong. The man showed us where the room was. Dagger hesitated as she was the Princess.

"I understand how you feel, but these country inns don't have private rooms," Zidane explained when she questioned where she should be staying.

"He's right…D-Dagger. I'm here, so you don't have to worry…" I coaxed her into feeling at ease.

Zidane opened the door and gestured everyone to go in. there was only four beds, so I decided to share with the Princess. Steiner insisted that I do so as he was accusing Zidane of doing something to the Princess.

Zidane turned to Dagger. "Tell me something before we go to sleep," he started.

Dagger turned to look at me and I shrugged. He asked of her reason for wanting to leave the castle. Dagger looked at me again. I gave her a nod as a sign he could be trusted. She told him that she wanted to go to Linbulm. Zidane thought hard of the sequence of how to arrive at the neighboring regency.

Dagger interrupted him, "Zidane, please listen."

I took in after that. "There is a reason why she has to leave the kingdom. We can't tell you why...even Steiner doesn't know…" I explained.

"But, please…" Dagger beseeched.

The guy nodded and understood. He swore to get us to Lindbulm somehow.

"I've heard enough!" Steiner burst so suddenly that it kind of startled me. He stormed closer to where we were standing. "Princess! You cannot trust the words of a thief! He may expose you to even more danger like he did in Evil Forest!" he voiced his opinions.

"That was an accident! If it hadn't been for that crash…!" I protested.

"Shut up you!" he shouted to me and then, turned back to Dagger. "I beg of you, Princess. Please return with me to the castle."

I turned to Zidane who stood up for himself. "I know I screwed up in the forest. But there's no doubt in my mind now, I'll protect Dagger with my life!" he vowed.

I was touched by his words. I didn't know how the Princess felt when he said that but as for me, I was grateful. It struck to my mind that Blank used to say that to me once…or maybe more than once. Steiner protested, stating that he would be protecting the Princess now and forever. Zidane demanded of his plan to take Dagger back to the castle. The Captain of the Knight of Pluto stuttered a reply.

"I don't think we can stop them…" I whispered to Dagger.

Dagger bit her lower lip. Suddenly, we heard a snore and noticed that Vivi was already asleep. Such an honest boy he is.

"He was tired," Zidane stated and I nodded as an agreement.

He suggested that we go to sleep. Dagger nodded and made herself comfortable on the bed. All three of us ignored Steiner who was still in the mood of protesting.

"Tiara…" Dagger called for me as I lied beside her in the small bed.

I blinked at her with a smile. "Yes, D-Dagger?"

"Thank you for accompanying me…I don't think I could make it with Steiner protesting all the time…" she said to me.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know how he is when it comes to you. He's just too overprotective since he serves the Queen. But! I serve you, my Highness. So, I will not do anything against your wish and will…" I vowed.

She nodded, closed her eyes and softly snored herself to sleep. I went to sleep.

* * *

(Normal POV)

_The three-year-old girl happily followed her best friend into the woods behind his house. Although he told her not to, she insisted on going with him as she had no other friends to play with. She trotted behind him because his was pacing up._

"_Blank, where you going?" the girl asked._

_He turned to face her with an angry look on his face. "Don't follow me!"_

_The girl backed away a bit. She puffed her cheeks and muttered some complaints. Blank watched as she turned around and stomped back out of the woods. He was relieved she did that. He continued his venture into the woods and deeper he went. What he didn't know was that Tiara was following him from behind._

"_You think you could just leave me like that?" she mumbled in her squeaky sulky voice._

_Tiara followed him deeper into the woods. She didn't like her surroundings even one bit. The trees stood tall and most of the plants around them were thorny. Her long dress was already in tatters for trying to avoid the thorns. The path got narrower and narrower while the daylight faded darker and darker._

"_B-Blank…" she called out in a whisper._

_She looked around, bringing her hands to her chest, scared. When she turned back to the front, Blank was not there! She started to panic. A wolf suddenly jumped in front of her when she was pacing up her steps. She stumbled backward, trembling as she didn't know how to fight it off. The wolf stepped closer, its mouth drooling with hunger, staring down at his dinner._

"_Blank!" she screamed and shut her eyes._

_Tiara heard slashing sounds and whimpering of the wolf. Then, only silence remained. She slowly opened her eyes to see Blank in front of her. He was covered in red substances, probably the wolf's blood. That was when Tiara realized she had never seen that part of Blank before. He has always been so kind to her that she never thought he was pretty good in combat._

"_I told you not to follow me!" she heard him said without looking at her._

* * *

Eyes' fluttered open when a singing was heard. Zidane sat up in bed. He noticed that he was left with Tiara in the inn's room. Dagger, Vivi and Steiner were nowhere to be found. He stared at Tiara who happened to be sleep-crying in the opposite bed. Deeming that she was having a bad dream, he shook her awake.

The girl opened her eyes. "H-Huh?" she mumbled.

Zidane stood up straight when she sat up in bed. "You having a bad dream…I think. Was it about Blank?" the teen asked.

Tiara nodded slowly, looking down at her hands. She gave out a small smile before telling him, "He was my childhood friend. After he joined the Tantalus, my family moved to Alexandria to make me forget about him…"

"I see…he never mentioned he had such a decent childhood friend. I mean, Dagger can heal but you; you can fight off those monsters! It's hard to find girls like you these days!" Zidane exclaimed.

Tiara somehow felt a little happy. She smiled broadly to him and thanked him for the compliment. Zidane announced that he was going to search for the others to start discussing about plans to get to Linbulm. The girl requested to stay at the inn because she wanted to be alone.

"I'll be going now. See ya!" the boy said.

"Zidane…I wish Blank was more like you…" Tiara mumbled, closing her eyes and resting her head on the pillow again.

She thought of Blank over and over again. How many times had he saved her, gave her presents and helped her with her wounds. All she did was clung onto him and never thought of how he felt. That may be the reason she had never forgotten about him and also, the reason why he forgot her.

Not realizing that her tears were falling onto her pillow, she mumbled, "Blank…p-please…j-just don't d-die…"

Dagger came in after awhile. Tiara sat up immediately and wiped her tears away. Seeing that her maid was crying she rushed up to the girl and asked what the matter was.

"I was just thinking about Blank…" she muttered.

Dagger held her hands in hers. "I've seen you cry like that before. I always think you are a strong type…"

The maid smiled to her Princess. "As strong as I might be…I still cry once in awhile, D-Dagger…" she said with a sigh.

"Zidane told me you were having a dream about Blank just now," the Princess sat at the corner of the bed.

"Yes, I was. Princess…will we ever get to rescue him?" Tiara was in doubt and it was written in her face.

Dagger giggled a bit. She never thought that her maid would be in doubt as her maid had been the one who believed in her all this time and also, who helped her escape. She now understood how important Blank was to Tiara.

"I'm positive we will," Dagger said, holding her maid's hands tighter.

Zidane came in. he went up to the two girls. "Did you two wait long?" he asked.

The two shook their heads. He told them that Vivi would be heading back soon. He asked Dagger how she liked the village and the girl responded by saying that she had never walked freely in her life before. What was bothering her was where the adults were. She could even barely see one other than the innkeeper.

"I used to see them tend the farm…" Zidane stated.

"But the farm is too tiny…" Dagger said, having seen it herself.

"Something strange is going on…" the tailed boy thought.

"I guess you're right, judging by how the innkeeper stared at us…I mean, at Dagger…" Tiara agreed.

"We'll leave once Vivi is back," Zidane decided.

"But, what about Steiner?" dagger asked.

Tiara huffed. "You don't have to worry about him."

Dagger hesitated but Zidane interrupted, saying that he had a great plan to cross the border. They needed to hide Dagger in the process and under some circumstances, Tiara might need to be hidden too.

"I don't mind as long as I can protect the Princess," Tiara said.


End file.
